


The perfect minions - Carini&Coccolosi

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, Penguins, Tony Being Tony, Warning: Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki aveva guardato le prime immagini della covata con un guizzo di interesse.<br/>“Cosa sono?”.<br/>“Pinguini. Animali terrestri. Amano il freddo, sanno nuotare, mangiano pesci e sembrano delle suore”.<br/>Si era morso la lingua, perché Loki probabilmente gli avrebbe chiesto delle suore, posticipando la visione e quindi il sesso, ma il dio aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sui pinguini.<br/>“Hanno ali troppo piccole”, aveva commentato poi, la fronte corrugata.<br/>“Infatti, non sanno volare”.<br/>Dopo quest'ultima risposta era stato in procinto di ricercare il giusto film, ma il dio gli aveva afferrato il polso con delle tenaglie travestite da dita.<br/>“Prova a cambiare immagine e ti farò strangolare dalla tua stessa mano”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect minions - Carini&Coccolosi

**Author's Note:**

> One shot scritta per il Drabble Event del gruppo We are out for prompt, per il prompt "Loki/Tony, Loki scopre l'esistenza dei pinguini, con tutte le conseguenze del caso". Demenzialità elevata, leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo.

  **The perfect minions - Carini &Coccolosi**

“Stark”.

Fury aveva pronunciato il suo nome come fosse assieme un'offesa e una maledizione.

“Nick. A cosa devo il dispiacere?”, gli chiese, rimpiangendo di non aver dato forma fisica a Jarvis e non avere quindi alcun volto a cui rivolgere un'occhiataccia.

In qualsiasi altro momento avrebbe tratto una notevole soddisfazione nell'irritare il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come mai nemmeno Barton era riuscito a fare, ma alle sette di mattina, con tre ore scarse di sonno alle spalle, una nottata senza sesso e i postumi di una sbornia triste, avere la faccia incazzata di Fury che cercava di assassinarlo attraverso lo schermo del cellulare era uno dei risvegli peggiori a cui potesse pensare – e lui si era anche svegliato legato al letto, nudo e con un dio psicopatico che lo fissava come un regalo da scartare e che aveva mostrato tutte le intenzioni di impartirgli una lezione pratica del bdsm in stile asgardiano. A pensarci bene, quello era anche stato uno dei suoi risvegli migliori, malgrado al solo ricordo si sentisse le natiche bruciare.

Fury indurì l'espressione.

“Tu, cosa gli hai detto?”.

Immagini di un dio ghignante, vestito solo di un elmo con le corna e del proprio ego e con in mano un frustino, si dissolsero in un secondo.

“A chi? Perché, nel caso non te ne fossi reso conto, dico un sacco di cose a un sacco di persone. Se vuoi il tipo misterioso e poco loquace devi rivolgerti a Banner”.

Nel ricevitore del cellulare risuonò un'imprecazione in una lingua sconosciuta.

“Alla mia seconda spina nel fianco”, ringhiò poi la voce di Fury. “Quell'irritante psicopatico della tua stessa risma a cui offri rifugio quando finalmente potrebbe sembrare che ci lasci la pelle. E no, non provare a negarlo, so che tu e Loki state formando un'associazione a delinquere volta a farmi avere un crollo nervoso”.

Qui Tony rimase in silenzio qualche istante.

Era stata quella stronza di Romanoff, ne era certo. Bruce non l'avrebbe mai tradito così, Rogers non si accorgeva di metà delle cose che gli succedevano sotto il naso – quell'anima candida d'altri tempi era convinta che il suo letto non fosse mai stato profanato – e aveva l'assurda quanto ingenua speranza che tutti potessero ravvedersi, e Thor si sarebbe martellato una mano con Mjolnir piuttosto che tradire il suo adorato non-fratello. Ci sarebbe stato anche Barton, ma Tony sapeva che l'arciere avrebbe mantenuto il segreto sulle visite del suo odiato nemico fino alla tomba, visto che in quel modo aveva le occasioni migliori per tendergli una trappola con cui ottenere vendetta – Loki aveva accolto il suo primo tentativo di dimezzare la sua capacità visiva come un insolito passatempo midgardiano, a cui aveva reagito con deliziato entusiasmo, e Tony aveva speso un'intera serata a convincerlo che no, sventrare chi falliva l'attacco a sorpresa non era nelle regole e in generale andava contro ogni tipo di possibile convivenza temporanea nella sua torre.

“Ok, ammettiamo che io ogni tanto degni Rudolph della mia compagnia e della mia ospitalità. Sono un tipo cordiale”. Soprattutto nei confronti di cattivi che dimostravano una parlantina quasi pari alla sua e che scopavano divinamente, e non solo per modo di dire. “Se sei geloso del fatto che tu non sia mai stato invitato qui alla Stark Tower, puoi sempre chiamare la mia PR e prendere un appuntamento. Aspetta, ti do il numero”.

In effetti, ora che ci pensava Loki aveva la possibilità di arrivare fino al suo piano senza far scattare l'allarme, mentre Jarvis aveva l'ordine perentorio di far entrare l'intero edificio in modalità lockdown se solo Fury avesse oltrepassato la security del piano terra. Ponderò i pro e i contro di rivelargli la cosa. Troppi contro, a quell'ora del mattino, ma prima o poi se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire.

Anche senza dar voce ai propri pensieri, poté vedere il granitico direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. incupirsi ulteriormente.

“Sono a un soffio dallo sbatterti in cella con l'accusa di cospirazione con il nemico, Stark. Fossi in te non tirerei troppo la corda”.

“E perdere i miei generosissimi finanziamenti? Senza contare che poi dovresti vedertela con Pepper. No, Nick, sappiamo entrambi che non oseresti mai arrestarmi”.

Per un attimo, mentre gli sorrideva serafico, fu certo che Fury sarebbe uscito dallo schermo in stile Samara per strangolarlo a mani nude, o almeno era ciò che faceva presagire la sua espressione omicida.

“Posso renderti la vita molto, molto difficile”, disse invece, con parole strozzate.

Questo era già più credibile, così Tony abbandonò il sorriso.

“Andiamo, tanto ormai lo sai anche tu che lo stronzetto in pelle non è più un vero e proprio pericolo”.

Il volto di Fury si contorse per quello che pareva l'inizio di un colpo apoplettico.

“Tu dici?”, chiese, e Tony non sapeva come si potesse sibilare e ringhiare allo stesso tempo, ma ne aveva appena avuto la prova più lampante.

“Beh, è da quasi cinque mesi che non cerca più di conquistare la Terra”. Cosa per cui lui si prendeva tutto il merito, considerando che aveva provveduto a dissuadere il dio dai suoi propositi più distruttivi distraendolo in prima persona. Si era sacrificato, ecco, e Fury avrebbe dovuto quantomeno ringraziarlo. “Da qualche settimana si allena con Thor senza cercare di ucciderlo”. Tra il tentato omicidio e la tentata mutilazione c'era un netto miglioramento, no? “E una decina di giorni fa ci ha pure aiutato contro Doom”.

Sorvolò sul fatto che Loki avesse passato la prima parte del combattimento a sogghignare sulla loro 'inettitudine da mortali' e ad applaudire indiscriminatamente chiunque mettesse a segno un colpo, e che fosse sceso in campo solo quando l'altro psicopatico, quello con maschera di ferro e aspetto di gran lunga meno sexy, aveva proclamato di poterli sconfiggere tutti grazie alla sua inarrestabile magia – Loki si era sentito personalmente sfidato e lui sperava davvero che ritrovarsi con una maschera appiccicata al volto dotata di denti aguzzi e sibilante come un serpente non fosse così doloroso com'era sembrato dalle urla di Doom.

L'importante era che il suo nemico preferito avesse lottato al loro fianco, rendendo inerme la minaccia di quel folle di Latveria nel giro di una ventina di minuti e aiutandoli a salvare il mondo. Poi, si era presentato nella sua camera per fargli un controllo approfondito delle ferite riportate nello scontro. _Molto_ approfondito, ma questo sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio tenerselo per sé.

Tornò a fissare lo schermo reprimendo simili, pericolosi ricordi.

Evitato l'infarto, Fury aveva assunto un'espressione da martire.

“Quindi Loki non userebbe mai ciò che ha appreso presso di te per fare danni sulla Terra”.

“Non più del solito”.

“E non è che per caso hai avuto modo di istruirlo sulla fauna terrestre”.

“Perché mai avrei dovuto farlo?”.

Non apposta, almeno.

Era successo qualche sera prima. Aveva avuto intenzione di educare Loki ai classici imperdibili dell'intrattenimento videoludico, ma in qualche modo Jarvis lo aveva tradito, schierandosi con i tentativi di Capsicle di edulcorare la sua intera vita, così, invece di Gola Profonda, a venire proiettati sullo schermo erano stati i primi minuti de La marcia dei pinguini.

Fuori dai suoi tristi ricordi e da dentro lo schermo, Fury non aveva ancora perso quell'aria paziente, e Tony cominciava a sentirsene minacciato.

“Quindi non hai idea di cosa avrebbe potuto scatenare l'interesse di quel sociopatico per dei pinguini”.

Tony si irrigidì, pur mantenendo un'espressione imperturbabile.

 

_Loki aveva guardato le prime immagini della covata con un guizzo di interesse._

“ _Cosa sono?”._

“ _Pinguini. Animali terrestri. Amano il freddo, sanno nuotare, mangiano pesci e sembrano delle suore”._

_Si era morso la lingua, perché Loki probabilmente gli avrebbe chiesto delle suore, posticipando la visione e quindi il sesso, ma il dio aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sui pinguini._

“ _Hanno ali troppo piccole”, aveva commentato poi, la fronte corrugata._

“ _Infatti, non sanno volare”._

_Dopo quest'ultima risposta era stato in procinto di ricercare il giusto film, ma il dio gli aveva afferrato il polso con delle tenaglie travestite da dita._

“ _Prova a cambiare immagine e ti farò strangolare dalla tua stessa mano”._

 

“Pinguini? Certo che no”.

“E nessuno, che tu sappia, avrebbe mai potuto dargli l'idea di usarli come armi”, continuò Fury.

 

“ _Ti immagini? Cannone a pinguini”, aveva detto, ridendo come se avesse appena pronunciato la battuta del secolo._

_Ma con la serata ormai rovinata dall'intervento del boy-scout d'America aveva cercato di sopire la noia e l'astinenza con dell'alcol e in quello stato inebriato gli erano venute in mente idee geniali._

 

“Assolutamente”.

“E lui non ha mai mostrato interesse al riguardo”.

 

_Loki lo aveva fissato pensieroso, sorseggiando l'ennesimo bicchiere di scotch._

“ _Sarebbero davvero letali?”._

“ _Con il becco?”._

_Il dio aveva annuito, sempre tributando alla sua idea la considerazione e il rispetto che si meritava._

“ _Non così tanto, bisognerebbe rafforzarlo”._

_Aveva preso carta e penna, stilando un primo progetto per la geniale trovata di becchi rinforzati con il vibranio, cogliendo solo in parte il luccichio di interesse distruttivo che era comparso in un paio d'occhi verdi. Il progetto era poi rimasto a metà, ma lui non si era lamentato quando Loki lo aveva teletrasportato nella sua camera da letto, provvedendo a fargli scoprire che non esistesse soglia d'ubriachezza capace di lasciarlo indifferente alla compagnia di un dio con secoli d'esperienza e un'impareggiabile inventiva._

 

“No, nel modo più assoluto”.

Fury serrò i denti, passando da martire ad aspirante omicida in un nanosecondo, prima di recuperare quella sua calma apparente.

“Allora forse potrai spiegarmi quello che stanno mostrando su tutti i notiziari”.

Prima ancora del suo comando, lo schermo davanti al letto si accese – Jarvis sarà pure stato un traditore, ma almeno era un traditore efficiente.

Quello che Tony vide fu distruzione, pura e assoluta.

“...ancora ignote le cause di questo attacco, ma l'esercito è già stato mobilitato e ci raccomandiamo con tutti i cittadini che rimangano chiusi in casa...”

C'erano grida e c'erano sirene e fumogeni e sangue e imprecazioni.

“...tenetevi lontani dai loro becchi, sono più taglienti e duri del diamante...”

Uomini che urlavano, ritraendosi di corsa o zoppicando su un terreno coperto di ghiaccio, mentre una familiare figura in elmo dorato con corna annesse rideva come un folle. Attorno a lui, una miriade di pinguini con sguardo inconfondibilmente malvagio sciamava inarrestabile scivolando sullo stomaco, conquistando metri e metri di terreno a ogni secondo.

“...migliaia di pinguini, alcuni dei quali manifestano inquietanti tendenze antropofaghe....”

Altra inquadratura sul dio. Tony non lo aveva visto così malvagio e selvaggio dai tempi dei Chitauri, e i boxer gli divennero stretti all'improvviso.

“...fonti non confermate affermano che a capo di quest'anomala ondata di aggressioni ci sia Loki, lo stesso alieno che l'anno scorso aveva quasi distrutto New York e che recentemente pareva aver stipulato un'alleanza con gli Avengers...

Certo che era lui! Tony non sapeva come si potesse anche solo osare sospettare il contrario.

Proprio in quel momento, la telecamera lo inquadrò più da vicino e lui poté ritrovare in primo piano quel ghigno folle a cui una parte del suo corpo rispondeva con inquietante rapidità, dimostrando quanto radicate fossero le sue tendenze autodistruttive o il suo amore per il sesso, se non entrambe le cose.

Sulla sua spalla, il più piccolo tra i pinguini e il più feroce, a giudicare dalla stronzaggine che emanava la sua espressione, pareva un fedele ufficiale intento a sussurrargli piani di battaglia con il becco aguzzo accostato al suo orecchio.

Con gli occhi fissi sulla sua figura aggraziata perfino con l'armatura e su quel ghigno che gli scopriva i denti e gli occhi verdi brillanti di follia, Tony non ricordava l'ultima volta che avesse voluto scopare qualcuno con una simile intensità.

Si sistemò meglio il lenzuolo per assicurarsi di nascondere l'erezione che gli tendeva i boxer, prima di tornare a prestare la propria attenzione a Fury.

“D'accordo, potrebbe esserci una piccola possibilità che per caso io gli abbia fatto intravedere un documentario sui pinguini”.

Fury si massaggiò le tempie, prima di abbandonare definitivamente la finta calma in favore della modalità omicida.

“Quindi c'è un mago psicopatico con un'armata di pinguini mangiauomini che sta avanzando verso la Casa Bianca grazie alla tua grandiosa idea di fargli vedere un cazzo di documentario?!”.

“Beh, Nick, guarda il lato positivo: avrei potuto mostrargli Jurassic Park”.


End file.
